Apologize
by Junne Pallm
Summary: Oneshot. How the Twilight saga should have ended. Warning, Edward killing.


**While you're reading this, look up the song 'Apologize' by One Republic. I don't own Twilight or Apologize. This starts when Bella saves Edward from the Volturi.**

**Apologize (How New Moon should have ended)**

BELLA'S POV

Edward. He said he didn't love me. He said that he never did. And now, after going through months of pain and suffering, he says he wants me back? All that time when I was trying to keep myself from falling apart because of the giant hole in my chest, he was probably sucking faces with that strawberry blond bloodsucker, Tatyana or something. I glared at him. Then Jacob came into my life and healed me. I realized that Edward was like a drug for me, but Jacob, my Jacob, was like the sun! My own personal sun. I was smiling now. The Volturi were looking at me strangely.

"I shouldn't have come," I said, venom lacing every word that clashed with the smile on my face. "I was heartbroken for MONTHS after you left! I don't want sympathy! And don't even THINK about touching me!" I said as he tried to hug me. "You thought leaving me would protect me? You are one of the stupidest beings I have EVER met! While you were gone, I was almost killed by a werewolf, attacked by Laurent, and I cliff dived. I was hanging out with your lifelong enemies! I was broken and Jacob healed me! If you think that I will come crawling back to you like some pathetic little twerp than you are DEAD wrong! Remember the song 'Apologize'? Listen to it and you'll know how I felt! Now I've found new love, in the form of a werewolf! And guess what? Said werewolf imprinted on me!"

I got out my iPod touch (gift from Angela, Ben, and Mike, after Edward left, and after Jacob healed me. It was a getting over a break up present) I turned it all the way up and put it onto my favorite song.

Apologize (One Republic)

"_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"

By this point Edward was looking almost as hurt as I was in the forest when he left me. I was proud of myself. __

"I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah, yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa, whoa

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground"

The look on the bloodsucker's face was priceless. I smirked, "Alice, as much as I hate all you bloodsuckers for leaving me, I need a ride to the airport."

She was shocked. "Bella, we were like sisters! How could you say you hate me?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I can because of the main word in that sentence, 'WERE'." I said stressing over the word. "Now PLEASE! Take me to the airport!"

After we got off the plain I ran to my truck and I drove straight to the reservation.

"JACOB!" I yelled to my fiancé, he imprinted on me !

Before I could say more I was caught in a bone crushing hug from my favorite werewolf! "BELLA! God don't do that to me! I thought he was going to take you away from me!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Silly Jacob, I could never do that to my fiancé! I would have called you and told you where I was and you would have the whole pack come and rip them apart!" I said.

"Yeah… but what if you had wanted to go?" he mumbled into my hair. He still hadn't let go and I didn't want him to leave, ever.

"Jacob Black! Do you really think I would choose someone who broke my heart over someone who fixed it?" I asked in a hurt voice.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry. Love you, Bells," he said.

"Love you too, Jake," I said.

JACOB POV

"Love you too, Jake," she said.

"Yeah! Take that CULLEN! I know you're in the bushes, so don't even try to hide!" I said. "Oh and YOU BROKE THE TREATY, BLOODSUCKER!" I started shaking uncontrollably. "Bella, in the tree!" She did as I asked.

I felt my clothes rip and the next thing I knew there were seven other minds in my head **(A.N. I know that Quill, Leigh and Seth didn't phase until Eclipse, but just roll with it please. And underlined words are the pack's mind talk.)**

'Where are you?'- Sam

'By the cliffs'- me

'We'll all be there in five seconds. Just don't tear him apart before we get there'- Leigh

"Come on, Jake. I really want to see the guy who caused me all that pain torn apart!" Bella said. The look on the bloodsucker's face was hilarious!

'Hahahahaha! You should see the look on this bloodsucker's face when Bella said she wanted to see him torn apart!'- me.

'LMFAO! That is SOOOOO funny! And remember, we can see it, we can read your mind right now'- Leigh. 

"You think my pain is funny?" the thing asked.

'Yeah bloodsucker I do!'- Me and the rest of the pack. 'We also think you stink to high Hades'

I noticed seven pairs of eyes behind him. I smiled a threatening smile. 'You're going to pay for what you did to my Bella!'- me

We pounced. I got his head, Sam got one of his arms, Leigh got the other, Quill and Embry took the legs, and Paul took the torso.

"Bye bye, Edward!" Bella said before he died. She pulled out a cigarette lighter and sent Quill, Embry, Seth, Leigh, Jared, and Paul out to get dry pine needles. She had me and Sam stay behind and help her gather the pieces. When all the pieces were in a pile and the pine needles were on top, she set a branch on fire, threw it onto the pile, and threw the cigarette lighter onto that.

We all sat there, after everyone had changed into their human forms and got their imprints, just watching the body blaze. Bella fell asleep in my lap and I knew that she would never regret what she did today.

We were all really tired and turned in early. Sam gave us the night off because we killed a bloodthirsty freak. Bella went home. I really didn't want to see her leave, but what would we tell Charlie?


End file.
